Arnold Goes Too Camp
by lovelyxkitten
Summary: ...So I don't think they made an episode of Arnold going to camp. So here it is, well its not an actually episode, its a story but I think you get the point. Right?


Rate - K

I do not own hey arnold or blah blah blah and whatever esle people usually say here.

Okay, so this is my first non-crossover story so lets see how this goes, also please review.

(Oh, also tried to make this story more detailed, because in my other ones they weren't really)

**Chapter One**** - Getting Ready **

_"I think thats the last thing" Arnold said as he packed the last of his bags. He'd been up all morning packing for the big adventure he was going to have at camp with his best friend Gerald. "You ready Shortman?" Grandpa Phil said chuckling a little as he walked through Arnold bedroom door. "Yeah Grandpa, I'm ready" Arnold replied grabbing his jacket from around the spinning chair he had near his computer desk. Struggling to carry his lugagge, he went down stairs and opened the door where Gerald's mom car was. "Hello Ms. Johanssen" he called out to her, in reponse she beeped her horn. Gerald was in the backseat waving excitily as Arnold and his grandpa brought the lugagge over to the car. After they were done loading the car, Arnold said his goodbyes and jumped into the backseat next to Gerald. _

_"Come man, we have to hurry before the bus leaves us" Gerald said. _

_"Do you think anyone from school will be there?" Arnold replied_

_"I don't know but I hope not" _

_Minutes maybe even an hour later pasted. The car pulled up near a big red bus surronded by children, they were about Arnolds and Geralds age. There was a kid who wore huge glasses and had snot coming from his nose. Next to him were two girls who looked exactly the same, twin obiviously who were playing with creppy looking dolls. While Arnold and Gerald, helped Gerald's mom unload the car, a tall bald man with tiny freckles or were they moles all over his face walked over. "Ah, Welcome" he said "Your just in time, we are about to load the kids on the bus and be on are way to Camp Nookie.". Arnold and Gerald laughed at the name of the camp and also at the mans appearence. The man looked down towards the kids "You guys can join the another kids by the bus, we'll take care of the suitcases from this point on" the tall bald man said. "Bye mom, Bye " Arnold and Gerald said as they scattered over near the other kids. _

_"Hi, Im brandon" a boy with shaggy brown hair said to both of them, he was wearing sun glasses and smirking this friendly but also creepy grin. "You guys don't look familiar, is this your first time coming to camp Nookie"_

_"Yeah" Gerald said "This is are first time going to any camp ever" Arnold finished off._

_Brandon nodded his head, not saying another word. "He seems pretty cool" Arnold said as the boy walked away. "Eh, Maybe" Gerald said back. _

_"Everyone please get in a single file line, so I can take roll as you get into the bus" the tall bald man called out. _

_All kids the rambled and shoved eachother in line. "Yeah! CAMP NOOKIE!" a couple of kids in the back shouted. The other kids shouted in exicited with them. "This must be some camp, hey arnold?" Gerald said. "Yeah I guess so" Arnold replied._

_After about five minutes all the kids were on the bus. Gerald and Arnold were sitting in the back. Across from them were a chubby boy with too tight clothes chopping down on a candy bar and next to him was a girl with pigtails, reading a book. She didn't look the least bit disgusted. _

_"Hey, check it out, its you guys again" a voice from in front of them said. It was the same boy with the shaggy brown hair and sunglasses. Next to him was a very pretty girl, she had light blonde hair that was tied into a bow with a pink ribbon. She turned around, snapping a piece of gum in her mouth. "Hey Guys" she said to them. "These are the two guys, I was talking about Amelia, there new to camp." the shaggy brown haired boy explained. _

_"Oh thats cool, Im Amelia, you're going to like it here at camp nookie" she smiled. _

_Arnold and Gerald both smiled back making googly eyes. _

_"Everyone please sit straightly in your sits and try not to be so loud" a man in the front holding a mic in his hand said, although he knew they wouldn't listen to a word he saying. It wasn't the same tall bald man, he was much more attractive and he had a full patch of hair on top of his head. After his anouncement the man took a seat in the driver's chair of the bus and started the engine. _

_"Well, here we go" Gerald said to Arnold as they pulled off. _


End file.
